The invention relates to a bobbin for an electromagnetic clutch and, more particularly, provides a molded plastic bobbin which defines the sleeve and thrust bearings between a stationary field and rotating inner body. The bobbin has an integral abutment engaging the clutch housing to prevent rotation of the stationary field and integral snap retention fingers extending into an annular groove of the inner body to retain the bobbin against axial movement. An integral ridge retains the magnet body with a recess defined within the bobbin.